


Our Dads the Crew

by halokit1231



Series: Generations AU [2]
Category: Homestuck, stabdads - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So exactly how did the infamous Midnight Crew get placed taking care of a bunch of kids? Well this is how.-ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stabdads Part 1: Droog and Aradia!

# Stabdads Part 1: Droog and Aradia!

When something terrible happens we all say it can’t happen to us or we say it won’t affect us. We think if it doesn’t directly affect us then it won’t affect us at all. This is exactly what the Midnight crew thought when they heard of the Halloween Massacre. People died all the time in Midnight City and it never affected them so why would this have any effect on them. That’s what they thought and told themselves until two days after the massacre. When they each returned home to find a child sitting on their yards. 

Droog returned home to find a little girl digging in his yard and carrying a white backpack with the face of a cartoon ram on it. The little girl had a full head of curly dark brown hair, brown eyes that looked almost maroon and slightly tanned skin. The girl shared a lot of features with him but he didn’t think anything of it until the little girl looked up at him and spoke. 

“Hey mister! Do you know D… Dip…. A-k…. Dipak?” she asked sounding out the letter and trying to say the name correctly. Droog looked around to see if anyone else was around, he and the little girl were the only ones around. A very select few of people know his real name, so how’d this kid know it? She stood up and wiped her dirt covered hands off on her maroon dress. “The man that Karkat talked to told me he lived here and that I was to find him.” The little girl continued, with a smile. This furthered Droog’s confusion, he didn’t show the confusion though, he kept a straight face as he stared at the kid. He thought for a bit staring at the little girl. Her smile was extremely familiar, it didn’t take him long to figure out why it was familiar.

“What’s your name kid?” he asked taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. 

“My name’s Aradia, Megido.” she said politely, holding her hand for a handshake. Droog stared at her hand for a moment but didn’t take it. She shifted uncomfortably and put her hand down to her side. It was exactly how he thought, the little girl shared the same last name of a girl he knew years ago. Thinking on it, it would be about four years now.

“What’s your mom’s name?” Droog asked.

“Mommy’s name…. Ms. Captor and Ms. Nitram use to call her Rani….” Aradia replied holding her hands behind her back still smiling. Droog sighed and nodded his head, so it was exactly as he thought.

“Listen kid, I’m Dipak but don’t call me that in public.” Droog said walking past Aradia and towards the house. Aradia followed behind him nodding her head.

“Why not?” Aradia asked curiously, her smile didn’t fade and she kept looking away to wave at nothing.

“I don’t go by that anymore.” Droog replied simply, opening the door to his house. He stepped in and Aradia was about to follow but he stopped her outside. “Take your shoes off, I don’t want mud in the house.” He said pointing at Aradia’s muddy shoes. Aradia looked at her shoes before sitting down and slipping them. She held them in her hand and hurried into the house once Droog stepped aside to let her in. While she put the shoes down on the mat inside he walked to the living room looking through his old books. Aradia walked into the living room, stopped in the door and just stared at the ceiling for a bit. Droog stopped flipping through the book and stared at her with a questionable look. Suddenly she giggled lightly and smiled before walking into the living room. He looked at her hands and shook his head, “Go down that hall and the door on the left is the bathroom, wash your hands.” He said before turning back to his book. Aradia did as she was told and found her way to the bathroom. She couldn’t reach the sink, so she washed them off in the bathtub.

While Aradia was in the bathroom Droog found what he was looking for. A picture from four years ago, it was a beautiful Japanese woman with black hair, burgundy colored almond shaped eyes and an unnerving smile that matched the little girls smile. Flipping the picture over, he found the name Rani Megido written in neat cursive on the back. Aradia walked back out holding her hands up to show them to Droog. “I cleaned them, see?” she said proudly. Droog looked to Aradia then back to the picture of the woman. 

Aradia had the same eye shape, eye color and creepy smile as the woman in the picture. He looked to Aradia and showed her the picture “Is this your mother?” he asked, Aradia leaned towards the picture and nodded her head. Droog put the picture back in the book and the book back on the bookshelf. So he was right, this was her kid. Now whether Aradia was **his** or not was the real question, it was way past five already so no doctor’s office would be open for a DNA test and he wasn’t going to get one of those home ones, mailing it and waiting for the results would take too long. For now he’d just have to wait until tomorrow. Looking back to Aradia he finally noticed that she did share a few of his features, the mess of curly brown hair (which he kept short and under control), same facial structure and skin color. He looked back at the smiling girl, her smile would be unnerving to most but it didn’t faze Droog. “You can stay here for tonight. Tomorrow you and I have to go to the doctors.” Droog explained calmly, Aradia nodded her head and ran to the couch, about to climb on it when Droog stopped her again. “Aradia.” He said and she turned to look at him, taking a look at her dirty dress he had to refrain from giving a disgusted look. “Do you have any clean clothes?” he asked.

“Yes, sir.” Aradia said taking off her backpack and placing it on the ground, opening it to pull out a red shirt and a long black skirt. When she pulled the clothes out a ram doll fell out of the backpack. She didn’t seem to notice because she was already running to the bathroom with the clothes in her arms. Droog picked the doll off the ground to take a look at it, it was a homemade doll, a very well homemade doll at that. There was a small tag on the doll’s back foot, the tag said “Rani Ram for Aradia, from Trina.” The name sounded familiar…. Droog thought for a moment before remembering where he had heard the name before. Several years back Boxcars had been raving about a woman named Trina. “Mr. Droog! Can you help? The zippers stuck.” Aradia yelled from the bathroom. Droog put the doll down and walked back to the bathroom. He felt that it was going to be a long night.


	2. Stabdads Part 2: Boxcars and Tavros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So exactly how did the infamous Midnight Crew get placed taking care of a bunch of kids? Well this is how.

# Stabdads Part 2: Boxcars and Tavros!

Out of all the Midnight Crew members Hearts Boxcars lived in the safest neighborhood for children. It was a small Hispanic neighborhood where everyone seemed to know everyone else and they were all rather friendly towards each other. The houses were slightly run down but no one seemed to really mind this. There was still troubles in the neighborhood, break ins, drug busts, mainly small things like that. One thing was a known fact of the neighborhood though, the children were always safe there. It didn’t matter whose child it was, all the adults kept a good eye on the kids and made sure they were safe. A child was almost kidnapped in that neighborhood once, the kidnapper was sent to the hospital and it never happened again.

Boxcars always had a soft spot for children though he rarely understood the things they did and wasn’t one for showing it, unlike Duece. A long time ago he had made a promise to his ex-fiancé that someday they’d have children together. But that changed when she went missing four years ago, he’d almost forgotten that promise until he returned home to a small child on his doorstep. A little boy with large light brown eyes and dark brown hair styled into a Mohawk sat in the grass in front of Boxcar’s house; clutching a small white winged bull doll to his chest and looking around nervously the kid looked like he was about to start crying. Boxcars looked around for any sign of another adult that this kid might belong too. It seemed they were all inside at the moment, Boxcars looked back down to the kid who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Where’s your mom?” Boxcars asked kneeling down to try and be on level with the kid. The kid looked away and buried his face into the small doll, he seemed scared of Boxcars. 

“Mom….. Isn’t here….. She’s gone away….” he replied speaking in Spanish, Boxcars raised in eyebrow curious to what this kid meant. But it seemed the kid wouldn’t be talking much. He pulled a small orange backpack off his back and began digging in it before pulling an envelope out of it. He held the note up to Boxcars, still not making eye contact “I was told to give this too you…” the little boy said quietly, looking at the kid again Boxcars noticed he had a lot of the same features as his ex-fiance. He looked around before standing up and offering his hand to the little boy.

“Let’s go inside and read this…” he said, the little boy looked at his hand before looking to his face. He shakily grabbed Boxcars hand and stood up keeping a tight grip on the doll and backpack with one arm. Boxcars led Tavros into the house and to the kitchen, the house was kind of dirty and everything seemed bigger and scarier to the little boy making him clutch the doll tighter. When they were in the kitchen Boxcars let go of Tavros’s hand and opened the envelope, inside it was two pictures and a letter.

Boxcars looked over the pictures first, one was a young him and his ex-fiancé, Trina. It was when they first arrived in Midnight City, they were both dirty, looked worn out and yet had huge genuine smiles on. The other picture was Trina and this little boy together, she looked much healthier than in the other picture, she was clean, had gotten her weight back and had a beautiful smile still. Trina was holding the little boy up and he was smiling while waving at the camera, he was still holding the small doll. He looked to the little boy who was holding his head down, the little boy looked up for a moment and Boxcars smiled at the boy trying to be reassuring to him, only for the little boy to hold his head down again.

Opening the letter Boxcars noticed there was a bit of money in it too, a thousand left in hundreds to be exact.

“Dear Hugo,” it started, he even recognized her hand writing to this day.

“If you’re reading this then something has happened and I’m sorry to tell you like this but this is Tavros, Nitram your son.” Boxcars looked down to the little boy, his hair, skin tone and eye color matched Boxcars perfectly.

“If Tavros has contacted you with this letter then something has happened to me and I can no longer take care of him. I know you haven’t seen me in years but I need you to take care of Tavros. I attached money this letter, it’s not much but it’s all I have saved for this moment and it can help with taking care of Tavros.” Hugo looked at the money again before putting it on the dining room table and sitting down. Tavros climbed up onto the seat next to him, quietly playing with the bull doll.

“Hugo, I’m so sorry. I wish I could tell you why I left but I can’t, it would be dangerous for you and Tavros.” Boxcars actually scoffed at this, he couldn’t believe that she would think anything was too dangerous for him. He was a member of the infamous Midnight crew! He’d snuck over the border with her with only the clothes on their fucking backs! He did dangerous things for a living!

“Hugo I love you. I wish I could have said it to your face one last time. I thought about you every day, I missed you and not a day went by where I didn’t stop loving you. Please Hugo. Please take care of Tavros…  
Love, Trina.” The letter ended there, Boxcars looked to the pictures, to Tavros, to the money and back to the letter. Feeling extremely confused as to what was happening, what did she mean it was dangerous for him to know? What happened to her? And why would she send Tavros to him? She was a popular woman! Surely there was someone better suited to take care of the kid then him! Boxcars put the letter down and turned towards Tavros, who was smiling lightly and playing with the ears on his bull doll. 

“Tavros…” he said and the little boy looked up at him, he looked so much like his mother. “Do you know what happened to your mother?” he asked and Tavros shook his head no. But then he began to speak in a shaky voice.

“A-Aradia saw something….. But she won’t tell anyone….” Tavros replied quietly, Boxcars could tell he was going to have to help this kid grow a back bone. He already knew he was going to keep the kid, it didn’t matter to him who the dad was. What mattered to him was that this was Trina’s kid and she needed his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tavros's lines are in English even though he speaks Spanish in the story because I felt like it'd be too confusing to write his lines in Spanish. This is actually my second favorite one out of what I have written, though I feel like I made this one too dramatic and like Boxcars was out of character.  
> It gets better. I think.


	3. Stabdads Part 3: Deuce and Sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So exactly how did the infamous Midnight Crew get placed taking care of a bunch of kids? Well this is how.

# Stabdads Part 3: Deuce and Sollux!

When it came to kids Deuce adored them, he thought they were imaginative, fun to play with and creative. He thought they were great! Of course there was always jokes that the reason he liked them was because he didn’t have to look up at them when he talks to them. He always laughed along with the jokes and never got bothered by it. Why should he? It was just a joke and he was extremely short.  
Deuce’s apartment building didn’t have that many kids near it, it was in a bad part of the city near an old abandoned hotel that was slowly crumbling apart and was usually filled with homeless. So most families steered clear of that part of the city, most of the others in the apartment were wanted criminals themselves. But it was cheap apartment with two bedrooms and no one ever complained when he accidentally blew up a wall in his apartment or when he made a lot of noise while coming home late. So he was perfectly happy with his apartment.

One day when he came home though he found a thin lanky boy sitting in front of his apartment, the boy couldn’t have been any older than four. The boy had short spiky brown hair, was rather pale and was picking at the ground in front of the apartment. “Hello there!” Deuce said cheerfully at the boy, the boy looked up and Deuce noticed the boy’s eyes were two different colors. The boy’s right eye was brown and his left eye was blue, just like his! The kid stayed quiet for a bit before standing up off the ground.  
“My name’th Thollux, Captor.” The boy said, he had a lisp and sounded bored when he spoke. “A man in a white car dropped me off here and told me my dad lived in thith apartment.” Sollux explained pointing to the apartment number. Deuce was extremely surprised by this, he didn’t remember anyone who had the same features as this boy. Sollux looked unimpressed as he stared at Deuce, he took off his backpack which looked like a giant bee. He opened it and pulled a picture out. “Here, I wath told to thow you thith.” He said simply handing the picture to Deuce. Deuce took the picture took one look at it and knew what happened. It was a Chinese woman he’d met about four years ago. He very vaguely remembered that night but smiled at the picture anyways. The woman was tall and gorgeous, with long brown hair, almond shaped eyes and pale skin. The woman and the boy shared a lot of the same features including their skin tone, hair color and facial structure. The boy had the same eye color and shape as Deuce but that’s about where the similarities ended.

Deuce smiled and opened the door to his apartment ushering the little boy into the apartment. “Then welcome to the family Sollux!” he said cheerfully, Sollux still seemed unimpressed. “My name’s Clark but everyone calls me Deuce and you can call me dad!” Deuce said excited, the little boy huffed and muttered something that Deuce didn’t catch. “Let me give you the grand tour!” Deuce said excitedly rushing into the living room, he began pointing to all the parts of the small apartment and telling Sollux what they were. Sollux really didn’t care but he followed the man anyways and pretended to listen. He stopped listening when he noticed the tv was on and the news reporter was talking about the massacre. 

“The two bodies found at the scene of the crime have been identified as Lucas and Kaya Makara both of whom….” Before the news anchor could finish Deuce noticed what was going on and laughed making Sollux turn to him.

“Did I forget to turn the tv off again?” he said picking the remote up and turning it off. Sollux frowned at him but didn’t say anything instead he turned and stared at the blank TV. Deuce stood behind him quietly feeling a bit awkward by the silent kid. He looked around for something to talk about when Sollux’s stomach growled loudly. Sollux grumbled at it but didn’t move. Deuce laughed and turned towards the kitchen next to the living room. “I’ll make us some food! Then I’ll show you the office which will be your room once I get it emptied out!” Deuce said happily digging in the cupboards for something to cook. Sollux got up and began looking for the remote again, finding it he turned the tv back on where the news anchor was still talking about the massacre. He leaned forward a bit watching the tv with interest, he didn’t care for the man who would now be taking care of him. What he cared about was what Aradia saw that night, he wanted to know that more then anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god and goddess this is worse then the last one. JFC Sollux and Droog do not like me writing them I swear.


	4. Stabdads Part 4: Slick and Karkat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So exactly how did the infamous Midnight Crew get placed taking care of a bunch of kids? Well this is how.

# Stabdads Part 4: Slick and Karkat!

Spades Slick hated children, loathed them even. He found them loud, annoying and completely, totally, utterly useless. The only thing they were good for was scaring them to give himself a good laugh. If it were up to him he’d throw them all on a space ship and out into space. 

His hatred for children was probably a good thing, if you asked anyone they’d all say he was unfit to raise a child. Hell his house itself was a complete hazard for any child, from the inside of the house all the way to the neighborhood it was in. There wasn’t a single person in the neighborhood who wasn’t wanted by the police for one reason or another and no one bothered to take care of their houses. Slick’s house was broken down with shingles missing off the roof, gray paint peeling off the sides of it, the yard looked more like a dead jungle then an actual yard and there lock on the door was broken off. That’s not even counting the inside of the house which was even worse than the outside. So of course he never wanted a child and was completely unfit to be a father.

But judging from the bratty looking kid sitting in his living room, the world had a completely different idea as to what he was going to do. The kid was in front of the tv watching some brightly colored cartoon that Slick really didn’t give a fuck about. “What the hell are you doing in here, brat?” Slick snapped, already grabbing one of the many knives he left laying around the house. The kid looked back at him and stood up, holding his head high and doing his best to look Slick in the eye. The kid actually looked a lot like Slick, with a naturally forming scowl on his face, red eyes, dark skin and pitch black hair.

“What are you doing here?” the kid repeated what Slick had asked him, agitating Slick further.

“Kid I’m not playing any fucking games with you. So what the fuck are you doing here?” Slick snapped stepping closer to the kid, the kid didn’t falter back though, he stepped towards Slick actually glaring right back at Slick.

“And I’m not playing any fucking games either.” The kid replied, Slick would have been slightly surprised by the kids sudden use of the f bomb if he wasn’t so annoyed by the kid. Neither of them spoke for a good bit, each just glaring at each other, trying to get the other to break and talk first. Finally the kid spoke. “I was told my dad lives here and since the door was open I let myself in.” The kid stated simply and Slick’s mouth practically hit the floor.

“What?” he asked gritting his teeth to try and sound more menacing. The kid crossed his arms and seemed completely unfazed by Slick’s attempt to be menacing towards him.

“A guy named Doc something dropped me off here and told me my dad lived here.” The kid explained further before turning away from Slick and going back to the couch. “Now could you please leave? When my dad gets here, I doubt he’ll like some weird one eyed robot man harassing his kid.” The kid asked looking to Slick’s eye and arm before turning and climbing out to the couch to watch the tv. Slick walked towards the kid and turned the tv off thoroughly pissed off at the mention of his arm and eye

“This is my house, kid. You must be in the wrong fucking place.” Slick snapped standing in front of the tv, the kid looked up at him seeming surprised by Slick’s statement, then his surprised look turned into an angered glare. “You’re fucking lying.” he replied glaring at Slick. Slick snarled a bit and stepped closer to the kid, honestly wanting to take the kids head off right then and there.

“Why would I lie about owning a damned house?” Slicked snapped

“Because you’re some Cyclops robot man who’s brain is all messed up and is trying to trick me.” The kid replied sounding completely reasonable to himself but completely insane to Slick. Slick opened his mouth to reply when he heard someone knocking on his door, the knocks were extremely loud and heavy, repeating four times. It must have been Boxcars, Slick turned to the kid and pointed at a corner of the room.

“Go stand in that corner and don’t leave ‘till I come back.” Slick snapped, the kid didn’t move at first, just returning the nasty angered look Slick was giving. Finally after more loud knocks at the door the kid stood up and walked to the corner without saying anything. Slick walked to the door and flung it open, showing Droog, Duece and Boxcars all standing outside with three kids standing around them. “What the fuck is it, Boxcars?” Slick snapped not noticing the kids at first. 

“Slick! Watch your mouth! There are children around.” Deuce said bending down next to the kid standing by him, to cover the kids ears. The kid had different colored eyes like Duece’s and lightly slapped Duece’s hands away from his ears, stepping away and off to the side of him. Slick looked down to the kids standing around the rest of his Crew’s feet and scowled.

“Oh god damn it! You guys too?”

“God damn it?” the little girl next to Droog repeated tilting her head a little. 

“Don’t repeat that, Aradia. Not until you’re older.” Droog said quickly glancing over at Aradia. Slick growled and gave his moirail a dirty look, Droog looked back up keeping his typical unimpressed look.

“Who the fuck are they?” a loud voice asked from behind Slick. Slick turned to look at the kid had left his spot in the corner and was now standing behind them.

“None of your damn business! Didn’t I tell you to wait in that corner?” Slick snapped pointing towards a corner of the kitchen. The kid and Slick stood there glaring at each other

“Oh is that your son, Slick? Hey! He really looks like you huh?” Deuce asked looking around Slick and smiling at the kid. He looked back to Deuce and kept his scowl until he saw Deuce’s son, then he lightened up on the glare and walked towards the kids.

“Hey, KK.” Duece's kid said waving to Karkat and walking into the house, Aradia and Boxcars’s son followed behind.

“Hi, Sollux….” He replied turning and walking back to the living room, the other kids now following him.

“Hey I didn’t say you could come in!” Slick snapped but the children seemed too distracted with each other to pay any kind of attention to Slick. Slick was about to follow them into the living room but Droog grabbed his shoulder.

“We should talk about this.” He said throwing his cigarette onto the walk way to Slick’s house and stepping on it. Slick turned and glared at the other members of the crew before hissing out a reply.

“Fine.”


	5. Chapter 5: Stabdads Part 5: All Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So exactly how did the infamous Midnight Crew get placed taking care of a bunch of kids? Well this is how.

# Stabdads 5: All together now

Inside the house the kids were all standing in a circle in the living room talking with each other, sometimes Tavros would say something and Sollux would translate to the others. Deuce and Boxcars were watching with Deuce being extremely proud of Sollux, he kept smiling and looking up at Boxcars. Slick and Droog walked inside with Slick still fuming, he looked to his team mates then to the kids. “That’s it. This has got to be some fucking demented ass dream.” He hissed glaring at the kid that looked like him, the kid looked back to him and glared back before returning to talking, well yelling, with his friends. He heard the other kids calling him Karkat and didn’t really care to ask the kids name, so he’d just call him that.

“Then where’s the wakeup call?” Droog asked instead of answering Slick stormed into the living room.

“Alright you lot!” Slick yelled gathering the attention of the other kids. He stood staring down at the kids who all looked up at him, Sollux looked bored, Tavros was hiding behind Karkat, Karkat was glaring and Aradia was smiling. Slick didn’t look at Aradia for very long, her smile was actually beginning to creep him out. Instead he turned his attention to Karkat. “I need to talk with that lot over there and we can’t keep an eye on you little fuckers while we talk. So stand here and don’t touch anything while we talk, got it?” he snapped, Tavros looked to Sollux who quickly translated best he could. Tavros nodded his head and hid further behind Karkat even though he didn’t really fit behind the other boy. Slick turned to the other members of the Crew and stormed back into the dining room. 

Deuce and Boxcars followed him out of the living room. Droog had already sat down at the table and made himself comfortable with a newspaper, reading a particularly interesting article about an upcoming fashion show. Slick sat down at one end of the table and Deuce and Boxcars sat at the other end with Droog. “Ok so why the hell do you three have fucking brats following you around?” Slick asked bluntly slamming his robotic hand on the table making the table shake but not break good thing that brat of Paint’s made him a metal table. Deuce looked to Droog and Boxcars wondering if they’d provide an explanation. Droog didn’t bother to look up from his newspaper and Boxcars kept leaning back to peek around the corner at the kids. So Deuce turned to their boss to explain what the situation with the kids was

“Well they were dropped off at our houses saying we were their parents…. We can’t very well leave them out in the cold can we?” Boxcars stopped leaning back in his chair and looked forward towards his boss, nodding his head to agree with Deuce.

“Why the fuck do we have to take care of them?” he actually agreed that the kids shouldn’t just be left out in the cold. He hated kids but he wasn’t exactly one to think they deserved to live on the streets. Besides they just cluttered the streets that way.

“They were dropped at our houses, Slick. Whoever did it must have had a reason of some sort. Oh! And they all said we’re their parents.” Deuce replied trying to argue why they should care.

“Do we have any evidence that they really are our kids though?” Slick asked, holding his head in one hand and tapping his fingers on the table with the other hand. Deuce fell silent after that, he in fact did not have any evidence that Sollux was his kid.

“I got a DNA test. Aradia and I are a match.” Droog sounded rather bored and didn’t looking up from his newspaper.

“I got a letter from Tavros’s mother.” Boxcars said looking back around the corner when he heard the tv click on.

“And who’s the mother?” Slick asked looking straight at Boxcars. He looked back and stared Slick directly in the eyes.

“Trina.” He said simply and everyone at the table went silent. Slick looked away pretending to be focused on something off to the side and nodded his head, he knew not to say anything about it after that. Trina was an extremely touchy subject with Boxcars and the entire crew knew not to mention her if it could be avoided. Slick looked towards Deuce expecting him to have an answer too. Deuce fidgeted a bit in his seat, smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

“I got nothing.” Slick leaned back in his chair staring at the three other members of the crew.

“If you guys can give me one good damn reason to keep these little shits then I won’t ditch them in front of the hospital.” He said, Droog finally closed his newspaper up, folding it neatly and placing it on the table.

“They can be the next generation of the crew.” He said it very simply almost as though he’d been thinking about this, which he had. The other crew members stared at him for a moment surprised at how fast he’d answered the question. “We’re not going to live forever you know. So why should we let the crew die with us if we can keep it going?” Droog asked though he didn’t expect an answer. “We can raise those kids to be the next crew. After we take over the city again and once we’re buried in the ground we can make sure it’s still under our control with those kids.” He continued using his thumb to point to the living room. Slick thought on this for a moment, Deuce smiled and looked hopeful. Boxcars and Droog just stared at Slick waiting for an answer, finally he spoke.

“If those kids get in the way of any of our work I’m ditching them all in front of a hospital.” He said, Deuce smiled even more and Boxcars stood up from the table along with Droog.

“So that’s that.” Boxcars said walking into the living room. In the living room Tavros, Sollux and Karkat were playing while Aradia stood in front of the tv with a lost look in her eyes. Boxcars looked to the tv and saw a news report was on.

“In what doctors are calling a miracle five year old Gamzee Makara, a survivor of the Halloween Massacre, has woken up….” Droog walked in and saw his daughter standing looking dazed, walking over to her, he bent down and waved his hands in front of her trying to get a reaction but she kept frozen. He frowned and called her name making the other kids stop and stare. They all looked to each other and the smiles on Sollux and Tavros’s faces fell. Karkat hurried over to the remote and flipped the tv off before hurrying to Aradia. Deuce, Slick and Boxcars stood in the doorway watching, Droog stepped back a moment to watch the kids. Tavros and Sollux came running up, Sollux looked the most concerned. He looked where Aradia was staring and asked

“AA, do you thee thomething?” Aradia nodded her head and Karkat walked over putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Who is it?” he asked, Aradia didn’t say anything in response. Instead she closed her eyes for a very long time, opened them again and smiled, turning straight to Karkat who forced himself to keep eye contact with her.

“It’s no one, I’m sorry. I got distracted.” She said happily, she looked to the adults.

“Mr. Droog don’t we still have errands to run?” she asked sounding very sweet. The crew looked to Droog who looked to the clock on the wall and nodded his head.

“Yes, we do.” Droog replied and began heading for the door with Aradia behind him, on the way she stopped and smiled at Slick.

“It was nice to meet you.” She said, Slick once again looked away from her and she giggled before leaving.

“We should leave too. Come on, Tavros.” Boxcars said speaking in Spanish when he called Tavros over, he began heading for the door and Tavros ran up behind him reaching to grab his hand. Deuce laughed and followed behind Tavros

“He’s my ride, so Sollux and I will be leaving too.” Deuce explained as he left with Sollux begrudgingly following him. He muttered a bye as he left. With the others gone that just left Karkat and Slick, Karkat turned back to the tv and turned it on sitting in front of it.

“Doctors say he’ll have scaring on his face for the rest of his life but other then that a few more minor injuries he should be fine. It truly is a miracle.” The news reporter said cheerfully, on the screen was a picture of a little boy with curly brown hair, odd purple eyes and white skin. Karkat stared at the picture of the other little boy ignoring what the news reporter was saying. Slick walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

“So what’s with your friend? She fucked up in the head or something?” Slick asked watching the news report too. Karkat kept silent for a long time until a commercial break came on and Slick muted the tv.

“She knows…..” Karkat said not taking his eyes off the screen, Slick looked to him with a very confused look.

“What does she know?” Slick asked trying to get a better answer, Karkat didn’t reply though. He didn’t say much of anything for the rest of the night and Slick was fine with that. Hey maybe if he was lucky the kid would turn out to be a quiet type.

Of course the world doesn’t like Slick that much though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Back stories for the crew and kids are done! Next up is the slueths and kids back stories, the exiles and kids, chapter 3, the felt and kids and more random side stories. So stay tuned everyone(Or don't that's cool too)!


End file.
